powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in black
Plot Creepox Goes To Earth To Destroy The Power Rangers Transcript (at vrak's underwater Base) Vrak Malkor Is Getting Angry Of Failing So.....Creepox What's Your Plan Creepox My Duel With That Idiot Ranger I Will Destroy Him Vrak Very Well I Like Too See You Try Creepox Troy Will Die Laughs (in the command center) Gosei Tensou Stop Tensou Gosei Creepox Is Attacking Earth Gosei Summon The Rangers Tensou Yes Sir Gosei Sir? (at Ernie's BrainFreze) Ernie Are You Guy- Gosei Rangers Creepox Is Attacking Earth Troy Lets Go Creepox This Earth Needs To Be Destroyed Jake No It Dose Not Creepox Laughs My Fight With Troy A Couple Of Weeks Ago Was Really Cool But This Time Il Destroy That Fool Gia No Super Mega Mode (goes super mega mode) Creepox Fools Lets Go (uses a attack on jake and gia) Jake Owl Creepox Ha Pathetic (wacks jake and gia into a warehouse) Jake No Sup- Ahh (gets wacked by creepox gia gets wacked too) Creepox 2 down again 4 to go well 5 il attack the city again (at The command center) Troy Gosei Wheres The 2 Gosei Fighting Creepox Noah Lets Go Emma Ha (sees creepox) There Orion Emma Wait Noah Uh Il Go Emma Creepox Creepox Fools I'm Here For Your Worthless Leadder Laughs Shall We Fight Emma Yeah Super Mega Mode (slashes creepox) Creepox Fool I'm Invisable Orion No Your Not (jumps up but creepox slashes orion) Creepox Laughs Pathetic Can't You See That We Monsters Are Invisable And Stronger Than You Puny Humans Noah No We Can't Troy Creepox Creepox Troy You Made It Your 2 team mates are weak Laughs (uses a attack on orion emma and noah) Noah Ahhh (falls down and unmophers) Troy Guys Creepoxs Mine Creepox Finaly This Is Our Last Duel Laughs Vrak's A Idiot So Is Malkor And I'm Invisable (shoots troy) Troy No Super Mega Mode (shoots creepox) Creepox You Fool (slashes troy) Vrak Yes Now That Creepoxs Strong Il Destroy Troy By Myself Laughs Creepox You Idiot (slashes troy and shoots him into a city) Troy No Not Any More (slashes creepox and jumps up and slashes him again) Troy No That's It Super Mega Cann (shoots Creepox) Creepox Laughs Is That All You Got Troy Troy Troy Laughs Red Ranger You Shall Die Troy No Ultra Strike (strikes at creepox but creepox strikes troy) Creepox You Idiot I'm Invisable Laughs Cant You See Im Strong Vrak Yes You Are Now Finsh Troy Noah Vrak's Up There Creepox Hun Oh No Vrak Come Down Here The Rangers Are Fools Vrak Laughs Fools Creepox Fight The Red RANGER Creepox Fine (shoots troy but troy slashes at him) Troy Power Of One (all red rangers attack creepox) Creepox Vrak No Troy Red Ranger Laughs Fool Vrak Youre A Idiot Creepox I Hate How You Just Dint Shoot Troy While You Had The Chance......mmm....But We Can Get You For Just This One ZomBats Troy Oh No Creepox Troy Your Vengeance Will Be Sweat Creepox Troy I'm Going To End You Troy No Summon Megazord (gets megazord) Creepox Weak Thing Gia Summon Gosei Great Megazord (gets megazord) Orion QREX MEGAZORD REDDY Creepox Well Well Well (shoots all the megazords) Troy Orion Gia We Need To Commbind Now Creepox Never Troy Ha (commbinds the megazords into one Megazord) Creepox What Impossable Gia No (strikes at Creepox) Jake My Turn (strikes at Creepox) Creepox Ahhhh Red Ranger Orion No Never (strikes at Creepox) Creepox That's It I'm Sick Of You (shoots troy but troy strikes at him) Jake Goodjob Now My turn (shoots creepox) Troy And Me (strikes at creepox) Creepox You.....Fool......The.....Others.......Will......Destroy......You (falls on the ground) Troy Finaly That Bugs Got Squshed (at ernies Brainfreze) Ernie Guys Are You Well The Rangers Troy No Ernie But How Come You Guys Are Not Here When The Rangers Are Troy Well Uh Dont Know The End charcters Troy Gia Emma Jake villians Creepox Vrak legendary ranger modes Red Turbo Ranger Blue Samurai Ranger Black Space Ranger Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)